


unsaid

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sandal's chapter is post WMTSB2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Maybe a collection of short stories. | of the words left unspoken, even though, perhaps, they shouldn't be





	1. six, jamil, and gran

For someone who shines as bright as the sun, Gran sometimes looks more at home shadowed in the moonlight.

It's probably a nightmare

(again)

For Six, he understands that to get to be so strong, you lose a part of yourself to the void.

They're both incredibly young when compared to the primals on board the Grandcypher. They don't have the luxury of time either, to 'get used to it'. So they carry their burdens in a mortal shell.

it's so hard to breathe

whether or not the mask is an actual physical presence (like Six) or not (it's these nights where Gran's smile breaks)

 _Tell me more about my father_ , Gran would ask.

Six tells him the same story each time. The man wasn't around _that_ much, he thinks, for him to relay more than one, big story. In a way, Six is grateful. Imagine how you would feel, knowing your father is spending more time with another child, while you were chasing him to the literal ends of the sky?

Well. Six wouldn't know. He killed his kin, not understanding how his own father was trying to protect him.

Sometimes, the moral of the story is 'talk to each other'.

and of course, the words are hard to find.

So he says nothing, as he sits next to Gran. He's leaning on Jamil, his gaze unfocused and blank at some far point in the night sky. Six wordlessly hands one side of his cape to Jamil, who drapes it over himself. They squeeze themselves into the fold, finding warmth in company in the dead of the night.

They've exchanged a few words, on the nights Gran finds restful sleep. A fellow assassin, Jamil is, family slaughtered on orders of the Black Knight, the same one who sometimes boards on the ship. Who knows what she does when she isn't here. The Empire has fallen, where does she go? To the True King? Six can't afford to leave, so he'll just have to play the waiting game, for when Siete inevitably calls on him some day.

Jamil for the most part seems to have discarded his desire for revenge, now fully focused on protecting his new master. Always the loyal dog. Six supposes it's fair. It sounds inconceivable no one would be not moved by Gran's unwavering spirit.

Even if there may be days he simply can't bear to move a hair.

It'll be fine. Gran has so many people who love him, when he can finally muster the words to tell them. For the time being, his shadows will be here to pick him up, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this burst of creativity,
> 
> My style has so little dialogue in them so I thought sure why not let's just go the whole hog then and put in as little as possible. That's most of my reason for writing really
> 
> I'm just happy I'm writing again ngl
> 
> Check out my Twitter @tsurumuse


	2. sandalphon

Lucifer may have been omnipotent, but he didn't have omniscience. In the early days since his passing - his murder - Sandalphon had been furious with the primarch. It was irrational, but it was a side-effect of having a heart so easily swayed by mortal beliefs.

 _How dare he_ , he wanted to say, _how dare he not see the attack coming? Why didn't he try to fight back?_

If he was going to be honest with himself, it would be something he will continue asking until the day he may be destroyed himself.

Only a year had passed on the outside, but the inside of the cocoon had no such linearity. It was one of, if not the most, peaceful time of Sandalphon's long life. Nothing else to do but to see Lucifer, and brew the perfect coffee for him.

It was also the emptiest times, with nothing to do, and saying none of the words they were supposed to.

Why did the Astrals think it worth it to give their primal beast creations emotions of mortals?

(Lucifer may have been supreme primarch but he too had such _nonsensical_ dispositions.)

It must have been so amusing for those beings to see almighty creatures be saddled with the miniscule problems of the sky realm. All in the name of studies, and research, as lesser creations get made, then warped into whatever other forms the Astrals desired, for the War effort. What an innocent time that was for him, sheltered from the worst parts of the lab, his eyes bright and eager for Lucifer only, the other angels be damned.

...

Did Lucifer foresee his murder? These wings don't suit him at all. If he looked more similar to Lucifer, maybe he'd feel less 'other'.

(Though that would've meant he would have had the face of the man he both reviles - in Lucilius - and loves - in Lucifer - and he's not sure how he likes that either.)

So here he is, on board the Grandcypher, carrying on Lucifer's legacy, whatever that may be. Amidst the nightmares he will never mention to anyone, he's doing his part in the Singularity's crew and watching over him. He'll probably never fully apologize for tossing Gran off the edge - he feels even less willing to maintain the world's balance without Lucifer around - but it's a job, and a promise, that he'll force himself to keep. The Singularity's... _okay_ , he can begrudgingly admit, so the task is relatively painless.

He might even respect the Singularity.

but that's something for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad-dalphon is #relatable
> 
> that's it that's my only comment


	3. lyria

One could say she was a liability from day one, when Katalina took her hand and broke her out from her prison. She had gotten Gran killed once trying to protect her, a stranger to this boy living on a remote island. He's more careful now, with their souls bound together, but she hates the fact it needs to come to that for him to not throw himself into harm for her without a second thought.  
  
She's gotten much better at hiding her tears, woken up from her slumber by the dredges of Gran's nightmares. She'll see him again in the morning, and they'll take some time lying back down, her head gently resting on Gran 's chest, wanting so desperately to assure him, to know his heart is still beating. One soul they may share, but their burdens are theirs alone.  
  
During the worst of it, she might find him absent from bed, out on the decks to feel the sting of the cold night air. Sometimes she wakes up breathless, Gran's arms wrapped so tightly around her she thinks her bones might break. What could she possibly say? She already feels useless enough as is; can't wield a weapon, can't use magic, and the thought of taking a life makes her whole body quake.  
  
Talking to Sandalphon face to face at last was quite cathartic. He of all people would know her turmoil best.  
  
What was his purpose of 'living'? Sandalphon being Lucifer's replacement was something he never desired.  
  
What was hers? She doesn't really know yet, but that won't stop her from being by everybody's side. If her smile alone can ease someone's pain, then she'll gladly do it.  
  
Even past Estalucia, she wants to keep going for whoever remains. She will never have all the answers. She will likely never stop feeling like dead weight. Gran's nightmares probably won't ever end.  
  
For all the azure-haired maiden's destiny warping powers the prophecies claim, whatever despair that may yet come her way, she is, and will always be, only Lyria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the 2 years since i've been playing granblue Miscolored Memories is still my favourite story...
> 
> (2 years since I started playing? jesus christ)
> 
> I've been trying to write something lighter but I keep depressing myself instead I guess I'll die


End file.
